


Tea can be dangerous

by MondaysAGlitch



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Powerswap AU, Slight Bruiseshipping, They all need a hug, before season 6, takes place after dotd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondaysAGlitch/pseuds/MondaysAGlitch
Summary: The six ninja had agreed to help Mistaké with organizing her tea while she was out with Wu. They had all agreed to not do anything dangerous while everyone was away, but that got thrown out of the window within half an hour.Powerswap au, where these six idiots mix together two teas of unknown origin and end up accidentally swaping their elemental powers while all the responsible adults are away.





	Tea can be dangerous

The six ninja had agreed to help Mistaké with organizing her tea while she was out with Wu. They had all agreed to not do anything dangerous while everyone was away, but that got thrown out of the window within half an hour.

"So, what do you guys think would happen if we mixed two teas together?" Kai asked, breaking through the silence of everyone deep in thought. 

"Kai, no. We promised we wouldn't do anything dangerous while Mistaké and Sensei Wu were away." Zane replied, attempting to keep everyone responsible and on task.

"And since when have we ever let that stop us? Besides, how dangerous could mixing tea together be?" 

"I'm with Zane on this. We shouldn't go messing around with stuff we don't know anything about. We've seen the powers of the teas in this shop, we could easily open a portal and accidentally destroy Ninjago." Lloyd answered.

"I mean, if we're careful enough nothing should go wrong, right?" Cole said, grabbing a random box off of the shelf and moving it to the table in the center of the room. Kai grabbed another random box and mixed the two tea leaves together. After that, they brewed the tea and prepared to drink it.

Everyone drank in sync, preparing for something magical to happen. Instead, what they got was a disappointment. Various groans of annoyance were heard before they all quickly got back to work. Everything was normal, and the team quickly forgot about their failed attempt at brewing a special tea. As they re-organized the boxes of tea, the team reminisced over past memories, various jokes that had been told, and emotions that had been felt. After they finished, they all took a nap in the middle of the room, waiting for Mistaké and Sensei Wu to return from wherever they had went in the first place.


End file.
